Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lens systems, imaging devices, and cameras.
Description of the Related Art
Size reduction and performance improvement are strongly required of cameras having image sensors performing photoelectric conversion, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and the like (simply referred to as digital cameras, hereinafter).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-333038 discloses a zoom lens system having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, positive, negative, and positive, and performing zooming by changing the interval between the respective lens units.
Japanese Patent No. 4891439, Japanese Patent No. 4891440, and Japanese Patent No. 4891441 discloses a zoom lens system having a two-unit configuration of positive and negative, in which, in zooming, the first lens unit moves with reciprocated locus being convex to the image side.